The little girl in the snow
by FinnGal
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened to Trucy after Phoenix's final trial? This is what I think happened and I wanted to share it with you :) This is some sort of parody of Hans Christian Andersen's story the little match girl...or not, it did inspired this but anyway... COVER IS NOT MINE! It's deviantart user maesketch picture. She's awesome! Check her out :) (My first fanfic)


**A/N: Hey guys... Yeah I'm a bit nervous. But anyway... This is my first fic and I hope you will review. But please don't diss my grammar/English/whatever because I'm still in school and still studying it so it isn't perfect I know! and I didn't have time to read it through before posting so... FinnGal mistakes count: 1 xD But I hope you'll enjoy :)**

January 21st

It was the year 2019 and there was snow everywhere you looked. It was one of the coldest winters the city had seen for a while. Many didn't want to go outside. It was more comfortable to be inside, drinking hot chocolate and spending time with your family than to be outside in the cold. But in the storm one little girl didn't have that chance and was now alone against her will.

Trucy Enigmar was a small little girl, eight years old at the time. Her mother had died in an accident and the only thing she had was her father. But a few days back he was on trial for murder. When guilty verdict was almost announced, she helped him to escape the courthouse. Now she had lost both her parents and was taken away right after the trial. She was scared and she was taken to an orphanage. She hated it there and when the sun went down she backed her backpack and left.

 **(A/N: Now that we got the backstory out of the way, let's get back to the present ;) )**

Trucy walked through the silent streets. The cold was starting to bite her skin and she was getting hungry. She was asking for help from some of those who had found their way there.

Nobody helped her.

She felt all the strength from her leaving slowly and she collapsed on an alleyway. She dragged herself near the wall and leaned against it. She opened her backpack and examined the things inside.

The first item was a photo of her parents. It was old and it was taken when she was born. Even the thought of them would bring tears to her eyes so she put it back. The second one was… a knife. She thought of doing _'it'_ a few times but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She put the knife back. Third thing was a blue cardigan and she put it on. It was warm but the cold didn't go away. The fourth thing was her plushie. She hugged it hard and left it on her lap when she took the last item from her backpack.

A matchbox.

It was full of matches and she took one with her shaking hands. She lit it and she looked at the light. She saw something. She looked harder and the match died. She lit another one and looked as hard as she could. There were two figures. One was a big man and the other one was a beautiful woman. Then it hit her.

Zak and Thalassa Gramarye

"Dad…..? Mom…?" She whispered with her voice shaking. The match died. Her hands were shaking more violently than before. She took two matches this time, lit them and looked at the light. She saw them and they saw her.

"Stay strong my love" Thalassa said, tears in her eyes.

"Don't give up baby girl" Zak said, smiling.

The match died. Trucy was crying and took the rest of the matches in her hand and lit them. They were there again, this time brighter and bigger than before.

"Don't leave me! I need you!" Trucy yelled

Her parents looked at each other, worried.

"Trucy….." her mother sighed.

"You need to stay strong like you always did. Now show us…" her father smirked "how proud can we be, baby girl"

The match died. Trucy took the matchbox and opened it. It was empty.

Now she noticed the cold again and she was getting sleepy. She feared that if she closed her eyes she would never open them. She was half asleep when she felt something wrap around her. Then everything blacked out.

Trucy opened her eyes. She observed her surroundings. She lied on a red couch in an office. She sat up and heard footsteps.

"Oh. You are finally awake" a deep voice said.

She turned to see a man in a gray hoodie and dark trousers. She looked at him and then whispered:

"….Old….. boy?" he smiled.

 **A/N So yeah... was it good or bad? Tell me in the reviews :) You can suggest me stories if you want, I dunno. BTW the date of this story is little bit different than the one in the game. Game trial date: April 19th My story trial date: January 19th (the date in the beginning is not the trial date) I needed to chance it or the story wouldn't work but yeah... Thanks for reading and remember to review :)**

 **cya l8r ;)**

 **-FinnGal**


End file.
